


Previsión con precisión

by RainInMyMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mucho crack, Nami siendo Nami, Quizas haya una continuacion, Tensión sexual, Usopp sufriendo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¨—	Que me acosté con Mihawk. Eso fue lo que dije —La quijada de Nami cayó en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión.¨</p><p>Cuando lo menos previsto pasa, Nami todavía sigue ganando. Y podría decirse que Zoro también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previsión con precisión

— ¿¡Qué tu QUÉ!? — 

El grito resonó por todo el barco, haciendo que las aves que felizmente descansaban en el mástil volaran, asustadas. 

Nami ladeó la cabeza, alejando la mirada de sus mapas. Esa sin duda alguna era la voz de Zoro, y sonaba totalmente… ¿disgustado? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Quizás enojado? No estaba segura, y sintiendo como su _sentido-indiscutiblemente-infalible-de-dinero_ empezaba a vibrar por su cuerpo y los bellis en sus ojos parecían brillar, rápidamente supo que podía aumentar su deuda. 

O mejor,¡ hacer una apuesta y ganar dinero mucho más rápido! 

Feliz, salió a la cubierta, una sonrisita maliciosa en su cara al notar a dicho espadachín con el rostro desfigurado del horror, su vista fija en el rubio cocinero de los Mugiwara. 

Su sonrisa creció, dejando que sus ojos absorbieran toda la información de la escena desplegada frente a ella. 

Zoro parecía un animal asustado. No, asustado no era la palabra, encajaba más _‘alarmado’_ , como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara de improvisto. Nami supuso que se había levantado de golpe del suelo porque las cosas que usaba para limpiar yacían tiradas. 

Usopp estaba, y para el regocijo de Nami, parecía haber escuchado todo. Su cara estaba blanca como papel, sus manos petrificadas y sus ojos fijos en el rubio. Ohh~ ¿Así que entonces esto tiene que ver con Sanji-kun, neh?

A diferencia de los otros dos, Sanji tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate. Su ojo azul estaba abierto de par en par, su mirada en el espadachín. Parecía como si hubiera visto una mujer hermosa, que minutos después se transformó en un hombre, en un vestido, _muy_ anticuado, con maquillaje de payaso. Y pelos en el pecho. 

Nami se rió en voz bajita ante la imagen mental, pero rápidamente se recompuso de nuevo, aun sonriendo. Lo importante es que el cocinero estaba avergonzado, sus mejillas ardían y tenía su boca abierta como si estuviera por retirar lo dicho.

— ¿¡Qué carajos acabas de decir cocinero!? ¿¡Eres gay!? —Zoro salió de su estupor, acercándose al rubio peligrosamente, incriminándolo.

— ¡No soy gay! —Nami sintió como sus propias mejillas empezaban a calentarse, imaginándose a aquellos dos en una cama… Mmm, mejor la pared, definitivamente. Mucho más _duro~_

— Dijiste que…que… —El espadachín se quedó sin palabras, y ahora este estaba avergonzándose. El rubio, en cambio, empezó a recomponerse y dejando de lado la vergüenza, volvió a decir lo que Zoro no podía. 

— Que me acosté con Mihawk. Eso fue lo que dije —La quijada de Nami cayó en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión. ¿¡Sanji –kun con Mihawk!?— ¿¡Y a ti qué te importa con quien me acueste, eh?! —Sanji estaba ruborizado hasta la medula, ¿y quién no estaría asi? ¡Era embarazoso! 

— ¡¿Como…?! ¡¿Cuando…que?! —Zoro parecía estar entrando en crisis, mirando al rubio con indignación.— ¡Es mi sensei! Bueno, ¡lo fué! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él si sabes que quiero vencerlo? —

— Dormir con alguien no tiene nada que ver con tu sueño marimo, aparte, no es como si él fuera a refregártelo en la cara, ¿no lo hizo durante esos dos años, no? —

Si la quijada de Nami pudiera atravesar el piso de la cubierta, entonces con esa frase ya lo hubiera hecho. Se quedó mirando a Sanji, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. 

“¡Es un señor de la guerra! ¡¿Cómo…Cómo hizo Sanji para terminar dentro de sus pantalones?!” pensó, casi incrédula. El aire empezó a tornarse cada vez más y más caliente alrededor de aquellos dos, y se alejó un poco, notando como los dos hervían de furia. ¿O era _tensión sexual_? 

— ¡Joder! Estos dos años… ¡Se debe de haber estado riendo de mí! —Exclamó frustrado el espadachín, sin siquiera notar la presencia ajena en aquella conversación tan importante para él. Zoro hablaba con Perona de cuanto le atraía el rubio cocinero, y ese maldito espadachín de ojos de halcón simplemente estuvo entre sus piernas antes que él. Tocó su pecho, su suave cabello, su estúpido _y lindo rostr…_ ¿¡Quién dijo LINDO!? ¡Maldito cerebro traicionero!— ¿Con quién más, cocinero? —

— ¡No es de tu puta incumbencia con quien me acuesto, musgo! —

— ¡Sí lo es! A ver, dime, ¿dormiste con Trafalgar? ¿Aokiji? ¿Smoker? —

El silencio recorrió la cubierta por unos momentos que parecían años, la incomodidad sintiéndose en la piel y la venas. Zoro se volvió hacia Sanji, mirándolo boquiabierto.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio cocinero — 

Nami estaba igual de impresionada, ¿cómo iba a elegir a _Aokiji_? ¿De todas las opciones que había elegía al ex marino? Bueno, Smoker y Law no estaban nada mal, no tendría ningún problema de estar con ellos, sino fuera porque ella pateaba para el otro bando. 

— ¡No puedes decirme nada! ¡Seguro y te acostaste con Tashigi-chan! —¨ _Ohhh!_ ¡Eso fue definitivamente celos!¨ pensó emocionada, mordiéndose el labio inferior al escucharlos discutir tan fervientemente.

— ¡Nunca me acosté con ella, soy virgen idiota! —

Otro silencio se abrió paso entre los tripulantes. Sanji miró al espadachín con la boca abierta, los ojos igual de desorbitados que los del contrario. El rojo empezó a subir por sus rostros y Nami lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse al lado de Usopp, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos. 

— Apuesto a que esto terminará en un Zoro desvirgado —Le dijo a Usopp con una sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente malévola. 

 

.

.

.

Más tarde en la noche, Usopp se tapaba los oídos con las almohadas y se maldecía a si mismo por aceptar la apuesta de Nami.

**Author's Note:**

> No se de donde salió esto, okey? Ni siquiera me gusta como quedó xD Pero tengo sueño, dormí cuatro horas nada más y justo la inspiración me golpeó. Quizás lo revise luego y lo reescriba, hasta podría tener continuación. Gracias por leer! <3
> 
> *Esto fue mi primer intento de comedia, soy un asco lo sé*


End file.
